That Simple
by schrodingers cat 13
Summary: Because sometimes life really can be that simple. It's people who insist on complicating it. House/Cameron


**Disclaimer:** _Do not own_.

**A/N:** _This is set in season 5 or so. I've been thinking about how people have a knack for making things more complicated than they need to be. Here's a little something to warm your hearts, and perhaps also to make you think._

* * *

><p><strong><span>That Simple<span>**

The thick paper resisted the pressure as he clenched his fingers tighter around it, feeling the rough surface. His gate was confident, his mind – less so, the inner turmoil getting ready for another shipwreck. But House was nothing if not determined. A brief contact with the cool glass doors and he was inside her office. Three more steps and he was facing her, the only thing separating them her sturdy desk. He dangled the two tickets in front of her face, and she looked up.

"What do you want, House?" Cuddy sighed exasperatedly.

"I have two tickets for monster trucks tomorrow night. I thought you might want to join me for a night of adrenaline, total destruction and gasoline fumes."

She leaned back in her chair, her composed face only a veneer. "I think you know the answer to that question."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7," he answered and turned around to walk out.

"House."

He faced her once more.

"The answer is no."

She was tired. Of his back and forth. Of his hot and cold. She was tired of his games and of never knowing whether he was serious or just stringing her along. She was simply tired.

House walked out without another word, thinking: _"Another time then."_

He was still holding on to the tickets, and he felt it would be a shame not to use them – just when a certain immunologist entered his sight. Without giving himself a chance to second-guess his decision, he approached her and spoke, "Monster trucks. Tomorrow night. Yes? No?"

"What?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

He sighed and started anew, "Do you want to go with me to a monster trucks rally tomorrow night?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. . . ."

Her words said one thing, but her eyes told a completely different story, so he pushed on.

"Why not? It'll be fun."

"I know, but Robert . . . Why don't you ask Wilson or Cuddy. . ."

An almost imperceptible change to his demeanour. "I'm asking you."

And then he relaxed again. "Come on. . . .You can't be serious about wanting to miss out on Gravedigger. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

She smiled at that, her initial defiance all but a lost cause.

"Fine."

He smiled back. "I'll pick you up at 7."

"No. . . .I'll come to your place."

"Ok. See you then."

She watched as the elevator doors closed on him, but not before he gave her one last wave, the tickets held firmly in his hand.

**_# # #_**

Doubts began to well up in her as she parked her car in front of House's apartment building. She hated herself for lying to Robert, but not as much as she hated the fact that she had to lie to him or else they'd wind up in yet another pointless fight. Eventually she sighed and got out of the car – the damage had already been done, so she might as well enjoy the evening.

Her knock was promptly answered by House, who was dragging on his leather jacket, which conveniently matched hers. She noticed that he wore a white graphic T-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of red Converse All Star. She also noticed how his eyes roamed over her body before he met her gaze.

"Ready to have the night of your life?"

She moved out of his way, allowing him to lock the door behind him and muttered, "As ready as I'll ever be."

She found the ride surprisingly enjoyable with them engaging in small talk, but more than anything, she was relieved that he hadn't suggested taking his bike.

When they arrived, the place was already buzzing with the usual hubbub of large masses of people gathered together to forgo their daily woes. The stands were open, happily serving large amounts of junk food of various kinds and shapes, but all designed to clog your arteries, increase your blood sugar and make you feel like a superhero, or selling third-rate memorabilia for outrageous prices. Cameron immediately felt at home as her mind drifted back to one fateful night, now almost a lifetime ago.

Even the seats felt familiar to her in all their discomfort, like a bunch of distant relatives you meet once in a blue moon and proceed to inform about recent happenings in your life. The smell of gasoline was heady, the roaring of engines driven to their very limit nearly unbearable, and Cameron found that she already missed having House by her side, even though he'd only been gone for a minute. This was definitely the kind of insanity you simply had to share with someone.

Several more minutes went by before he returned bearing a large popcorn and two sodas, his pockets stuffed with packets of M&M's – the ones with peanuts as that was the only way to go. He ignored the are-you-completely-insane look she gave him and retook his seat next to her, handing her her soda.

She didn't mind sharing the popcorn with him, her hand at times accidentally brushing against his, and she didn't mind it when he leaned in to be heard over the clamour, his leg touching hers. She didn't mind when it stayed there, denim against denim. And by the time the evening was drawing to a close, she was the first to admit that Gravedigger truly was the best.

Even though the show had ended and the place had quieted down a great deal, her ears were still ringing and her heart still beating fast.

"Hey are there any left?" she asked as they walked towards his car, House holding onto the last yellow packet.

"Nope," he answered, popping several into his mouth before he re-checked the bag.

"Oh, there's one more."

He was about to eat that one as well, when Cameron grabbed his hand. Their eyes met in what began as a staring contest over an M&M, but soon turned into something much different. Her heart started beating faster once again, although this time for a completely different reason. The distance between them that has been melting away since the start of the evening completely dissipated as the storm broke with the meeting of their lips.

She clutched his leather jacket for dear life as his arms gathered her into a tight embrace. Their lips glided against each other, perfectly synchronised with the ebb and flow of their tongues. Her entire world was spinning as the feelings she used to harbour for him rushed in full force, breaking all barriers. The entire evening replayed itself in her mind, condensed into mere seconds, which were suffused with vivid colours and noises and her falling in love with him all over again. As her knees began to give out on her, she clung harder to him, his body now her only anchor.

Their lips parted, still hovering impossibly close as their gasping breaths mingled in the infinitesimal space in between. His hands were pressed flat against her back, her arms encircling his shoulders with one hand buried in his hair. She wished they could stay there forever and they might have, weren't it for a guy bumping into them, breaking their spell. The haphazard "sorry" offered no consolation to her.

House didn't look at Cameron when he picked up his cane, or when they made their way back to the car, that last M&M now lying forgotten on the floor.

The car ride was silent, but she hardly noticed that since she was too caught up in her own thoughts. In fact, she was so caught up that when the car stopped, it took her by complete surprise that they ended up next to a park and not his apartment. House said nothing as he exited the car, so she had no choice but to follow him. He led her to a large wooden table and sat down on it, using the bench as a footstool. She hesitantly joined him.

For the longest time he simply stared off into the distance. As did she. Other than the crickets chirping away, the place was completely deserted, as it would be in the middle of the night.

A pleasant chill permeated the air. There was even something comforting about the darkness – the way it gently enveloped the arrays of trees and shrubs, intermittently interrupted by a streetlamp.

"I come here to think," he finally broke the silence.

"It's nice," she commented, at a loss for anything better to say.

Their eyes met and the faint lighting was just enough for her to see a certain gentleness in his. One moment, two moments, and then he softly cupped her cheek before he leaned in. There was a peculiar tenderness to the kiss, a silent message telling her what she has longed to hear for so long. When it ended, his eyes returned to searching the distance, but his fingers were interlocked with hers.

"I'll break up with Robert."

"I'll stop chasing Cuddy."

Because sometimes it really can be that simple.

**The end**


End file.
